


Satu Hari Normal di Kehidupan Mereka

by Mappae Mundi (rdb1707)



Series: #30DaysOTPChallenge [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/Mappae%20Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Day 2: Cuddling somewhere) Semua yang mengelilinginya berbau seperti matahari. Bantal, guling, seprai, selimut, dan… Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satu Hari Normal di Kehidupan Mereka

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. I own nothing except this plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

Marco terbangun dan menemukan dirinya terpesona. Jendela kamarnya yang lebar telah membiarkan berkas-berkas sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyinari segala perabotan yang ada di sana hingga rasa-rasanya lampu sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Jean memiliki rambut cokelat, itu adalah suatu fakta yang sudah Marco ketahui sejak dulu. Namun, ia baru mengetahui bahwa rambut Jean yang terpapar sinar matahari adalah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan untuk diendus.

Bau matahari pagi. Mengingatkannya pada tumpukan jerami kering. Menyenangkan.

Jean berada dalam pelukannya. Wajah lonjong itu menghadapnya dengan mata terpejam. Ssst, Marco tak berani mengusiknya, karena—siapa yang berani mengusik pemandangan indah seperti itu? Sosok Jean yang tertidur membuat waktu seolah terhenti. Memandangnya berulang kali tak pernah membuat Marco bosan.

Kemudian perlahan nampak geliat dari sang terkasih. Alis yang mengernyit diikuti leher yang bergerak tak kentara. Mata Jean yang cokelat mengerjap-ngerjap, beberapa detik dihabiskan sebelum kedua bola mata cokelat jernih itu menampakkan diri pada Marco.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. “Pagi, Jean.”

“Senyummu mengerikan, tahu.”

Marco hanya tertawa dan mengecup pipi Jean. Dengan itu, mereka siap memulai hari.

**Author's Note:**

> Pendek dan kayaknya kurang memuaskan.
> 
> ... ya iyalah, bikinnya saja kurang dari 20 menit. oTL
> 
> Semoga pembaca puas (_ _)


End file.
